Vis
by Enileme-R
Summary: Un rapprochement inattendu. Une attaque inattendue. Trois mots pour marquer une âme.


La lune était haute dans le ciel. Une nuit sans nuage, où la lune régnait en maîtresse au milieu des étoiles. Depuis la fenêtre de son dortoir, Hermione guettait cependant une autre lumière. Une lumière venant du bord du lac noir. Harry était partie depuis de longues heures avec le professeur Dumbledore, et Ron disputait une partie d'échec contre Ginny dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Et elle, elle attendait. Elle savait qu'avec Harry en moins elle serait moins protégée de la surveillance de Ron. Le rouquin, depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Lavande, surveillait ses moindre faits et gestes, jaloux qu'elle puisse voir quelqu'un dans le dos de ses amis. Et c'était exactement ce qu'Hermione faisait. Depuis quelques mois, elle voyait quelqu'un dans le dos de ses amis. Enfin, plus vraiment puisque Harry était dans la confidence, l'ayant découvert avec la carte des Mauraudeurs.

Tout avait commencé en octobre. Harry soupçonnait Malfoy d'être un mangemort, et cherchait par tous les moyens à l'espionner. Avait alors suivit une enquête de la part du Survivant, aidée par sa meilleure amie, puisque Ron avait été accaparé par Lavande. Et Hermione avait, à de nombreuses reprises croisé le chemin d'une jeune Serpentard au carré brun.

Les premières fois, ce n'était que des regards méprisants entre elles. Puis, elle avait trouvé une fois Pansy en larmes dans les toilettes des filles, avec une Mimi Geignarde se moquant d'elle. Hermione n'avait pas hésité à renvoyer le fantôme d'un ton sec. Cette dernière en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry, et était incroyablement insupportable. Elle n'avait pas attendu de remerciement de la part de la jeune fille aux couleurs des serpents, et était partie sans se retourner.

La fois suivante, Hermione allait à la bibliothèque travailler un devoir de potion, lorsqu'elle avait à nouveau croisé Pansy. Les yeux rougis, le teint blafard, elle affichait cependant un visage fermé et dur. Et, à la surprise de la jeune préfète, elle avait tourné les yeux pour croiser son regard. Toute son âme en avait été chamboulée, de croiser les iris vertes qui exprimait malgré tout tant de souffrance. Elles n'avaient rien dit, et Hermione n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer immédiatement. Chose plutôt rare pour toute personne la connaissant un minimum.

Quelques jours plus tard, la rouge et or avait à nouveau trouvé Pansy en larmes dans les toilettes des filles. Elle n'avait alors pas réfléchi, et s'était agenouillée à ses côtés, lui caressant doucement le dos en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. La Serpentard s'était laissée faire, allant jusqu'à se reposer dans les bras de celle qu'elle méprisait le reste du temps. Mais cette fois-ci, elle l'avait remerciée avant de repartir, laissant Hermione perplexe et perturbée, son cœur battant un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Leurs rencontres se faisaient plus fréquentes, et la plupart du temps dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui n'osait plus s'approcher lorsque Hermione était dans les parages. La Serpentard s'était confiée, avouant que ses parents l'obligeait à se marier avec un sang-pur de dix ans de plus qu'elle, pour préserver la pureté de leur famille. Elle avait alors explosée davantage, et avait avoué alors l'inavouable, ce qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis toujours. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes. Hermione s'était contentée de la serrer un peu plus contre elle, son cœur battant drôlement dans sa poitrine.

Petit à petit, la main de Pansy avait glissé dans son dos, pour venir enserrer la taille de la lionne, dont la respiration s'était soudainement coupée. La main douce et traîtresse avait continuer son chemin jusqu'à son ventre, puis avait remonté entre ses seins jusqu'à son cou, et avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment compris, elles s'embrassaient. Elles s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, comme si elles avaient attendu ce moment toute leur existence.

Et c'était ce jour-là que Harry avait débarqué dans les toilettes des filles. S'il avait été furieux au départ de voir sa meilleure amie embrasser une personne de la maison ennemie à la leur, il avait ensuite écouté la brune, et l'avait aidé à garder son secret, surtout aux yeux de Ron qui réalisait petit à petit qu'il l'aimait.

Les mois avaient passé alors, et les deux jeunes filles se voyaient souvent en cachette, aidées par Harry qui prêtait sa cape d'invisibilité à sa meilleure amie et la couvrait au près des autres lorsqu'elle était absente.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas tout de suite une lumière clignoter sur les rives du lac. Mais lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle se précipita, prenant sa cape, sa baguette et quelques vêtements tricotés à la main, au cas où Ron lui demandait ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ce qui ne manqua pas, puisqu'à peine eut-elle posé un pied dans la salle commune, le rouquin leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Aux cuisines voir les elfes.

Elle brandit en preuve les quelques vêtements, et il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, mais la laissa passer sans poser d'autres questions, retournant à son échiquier. Hermione se faufila à travers les passages secrets pour éviter de se faire pincer par Rusard et sa chatte. Elle traversa le parc en courant, et arriva en dix minutes sur les berges.

L'air était frais, presque froid en cette nuit de juin. Le vent soufflait doucement dans ses boucles brunes, et elle calma sa démarche pour arriver doucement aux côtés de Pansy, assise sur un rocher. Cette dernière se leva alors brusquement et embrassa son amante avec passion.

\- Tu m'as manquée toute la journée, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. C'est si dur de faire semblant devant les autres.

Hermione l'attira plus proche d'elle, serrant fortement ses hanches alors qu'elle laissait sa tête aller en arrière. Pansy comprit immédiatement l'invitation, parsemant la peau de son cou de baisers avides, tandis que les mains de la lionne remontait le long de ses côtes pour aller sur sa poitrine et déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Leurs gestes se faisaient plus hâtifs, plus pressés. Bientôt, leurs deux chemises étaient ouvertes, et elles étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre dans l'herbe, cachée du château par les arbres. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec avidité, comme si elles voulaient découvrir encore et encore leur partenaire. Finalement, Hermione craqua la première et glissa une main sous la jupe de Pansy, glissant son index en elle, et jouant avec son clitoris de son pouce. La Serpentard laissa échapper un gémissement, et profita quelques secondes du plaisir qui montait en elle, avant de titiller le sein gauche de son amante avec sa langue, et de glisser deux doigts dans son intimité trempée. Elles accélérèrent alors simultanément la cadence, leur plaisir se décuplant à mesure qu'elles sentaient l'autre s'approcher de l'orgasme tant attendu.

Tant attendu, mais qui ne vint pas. Une sorte de hurlement strident retentit, leur glaçant le sang. Immédiatement, elles se rhabillèrent avec hâte, et coururent en direction du château. Dans le ciel, au-dessus de Poudlard, un serpent sortant d'un crâne et se mordant la queue. La marque des Ténèbres.

Elles couraient. Le plus vite possible. Sans réfléchir. Elles savaient que les mangemorts étaient là. Qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

En arrivant dans la cour du clocher, Hermione reconnut sans peine les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix combattant les fidèles de Voldemort. Elle sentit alors la main chaude de Pansy glisser dans la sienne et la serrer. Elle tourna son regard vers elle, et lut sur son visage la même frayeur qu'elle. La Serpentard l'embrassa alors.

\- Va te cacher, souffla Hermione. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils te voient.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça ma chérie.

La voix était trop mielleuse pour appartenir à une autre personne que Bellatrix Lestrange. Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent brusquement. La sorcière folle se tenait là, adossée contre une arche, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça, en plus d'aimer les sang-de-bourbes, tu aimes les filles ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais plus me décevoir, Parkinson. Que va dire ton cher père lorsqu'il l'apprendra ?

Le sang sembla quitter le visage de Pansy, et Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que la mangemort appelait l'un de ses amis. Cependant, son cri avertit Tonks qui se précipita pour aider les deux jeunes filles.

\- Hermione, allez à l'intérieur vous cacher ! Vite !

La brune ne perdit pas une seconde et entraîna son amante vers l'intérieur en courant. Mais soudain, elle ne sentit plus la main de Pansy et un cri résonna au même instant. Elle se retourna, pour découvrir avec horreur Greyback, tenant la Serpentard entre ses griffes acérées.

\- Ta petite copine va payer pour sa trahison, susurra le loup-garou, ses yeux jaunes brillant dans la pénombre.

Du sang suintait de la chemise blanche de Pansy à l'endroit où il avait planté ses griffes, et avec horreur, Hermione le vit lentement ouvrir la bouche, dévoilant ses crocs. Elle croisa un instant le regard terrifié de la Serpentard. Cette dernière eut alors un éclair de lucidité dans sa panique, et son regard s'apaisa. Fixant les iris chocolat de la lionne, elle ne lui murmura que trois mots. Trois petits mots qui restèrent gravés à jamais dans la mémoire d'Hermione.

\- Vis, pour moi.

Et Greyback planta alors ses crocs dans sa jugulaire, aspergeant de sang la colonnade à côté d'eux.


End file.
